The Rise of a Dark Hero
by digital soulreaper
Summary: With digivice in hand Aaron, Agumon, Katie, Matt, Sam, Christy and Abby fight the being of evil, his dark digidestined and their digimon.
1. Chapter 1: It begins

The Rise of a Dark Hero

CH 1: It Begins

File City Ark

I do not own digimon

A crowd was gathering around two kids. They're battling each other with their DBKs.

A boy in a red shirt with a black jacket and black pants with a white strip going down its side was pulling a girl with a white shirt that had a heart her chest with a pink jacket that went down to the middle of her torso and a black skirt that had a bulge going from the private area to her butt (she is wearing a pull up, because of the feeling, only Aaron, Abby, Matt, Sam and, Christy know this).

Aaron's jet black hair was over his eyes every time he moved (it's like Ichigo's hair during his fight with Aizen after his training in the Dangai.). Katie's hair was an almond brown that went to her shoulders.

"GO Metal Greymon" said Matt. "GO Metal Mamemon" said Sam. All Aaron could hear was the cheering of the crowd before his vision went black.

"Tai he's hurt" said a voice.

He groaned "not again" he thought. "Kari there's nothing we can do" said another voice.

"Tai and Kari, great another blackout dream". He heard a whistle and coughing. "If it worked on me . . . . . ." said the voice.

The whistle pierced the air as it sounded. Aaron felt a presence stir next to him. His eye opened and he saw a boy and girl looking at him. He wasn't in control of his body when he suddenly got up and charged at something.

He was charging at a Parrotmon. "Impossible a digimon was right in front of my own eyes" he thought. The presence next to him was trying to say an attack but couldn't form the words.

"MEGA FLAME" he shouted in place of spirit next to him. A white blast shot out of his mouth flying towards the Parrotmon.

When the blast hit Parrotmon, it was destroyed and the resulting explosion destroyed his own body as well. Both his and the other spirit detached from the body.

The last thing he heard before his vision went black yet again was "Greymon don't you want to play some more".

As Aaron's vision focused he could see leaving. "What happened" he asked. Four people walked over to him and Katie.

Two girls and two boys. Their names were Abby Sky, Matt Griffin, Christy Aver and Sam Cooper. Abby was wearing a mint green shirt with a salmon pink skirt and an oversized white jacket. Her honey colored hair was tied with a mint green ribbon.

Matt was wearing a blue and gray shirt with a seven on it and navy blue pants. He ran his hand through his short brown hair.

Sam was wearing an orange shirt with black shorts and a dark blue jacket. His white hair bouncing as he walked.

Christy was wearing a white shirt with black pants. Her blond hair was tucked into a baseball hat.

"Tie game" Abby said. "Didn't you watch Aaron" asked Katie. He shook his head. "Come on I have to tell you something "said Aaron.

In the star rose field he explained everything to them that happened when he blacked out. As everyone else thought about what he had said Aaron was looking at the great view of the town he got from the field. The field was hidden by a strange force, only he could find it and so he made this their own meeting place.

"So you saw those two kids again when you blacked out" asked Abby. He nodded. "I heard that two years ago two monsters were fighting in Odiba, Japan" said Sam.

"There were also two kids found where the monsters fought. The names I can't remember though" said Matt. "Tai and Kari Kamiya" Aaron said. "Well we should go to my house to get ready for the camping trip" said Katie. "Also let me guess your pull up is wet and you want to change it" said Aaron.

"Yup, you know me so well. A full bladder with violent shacking does that to me" stated Katie. "It's your fault for being late" sighed Sam. "What have you told them Aaron" demanded a very angry Katie. "Alright, I was late and was dragging Katie to make up the time. Now can we just go to Katie's house before she tries to attack me" said Aaron backing away looking scared.

"Fine" they all said. As Aaron was leaving he heard a voice in his head. "Help us. Help us. Come to the digital world and unite with Agumon". "How do you know Agumon" shouted Aaron to himself. Agumon was Aaron's DBK digimon with Agumon's help everyone who owned a DBK knew about them, because as a team they could handle a strong champion.

"Aaron you coming or what" asked Christy. Aaron turned and left into the forest. If he had stayed one second longer he would have seen a portal open and what stepped out of it.

To Be Continued…..

Digimon

Battle

Keychain

DigitalSoulreaper: I think that went well.

Agumon: When do I make my grand entrance?

DigitalSoulreaper: Few chapters (maybe longer if you keep asking).

Agumon: Fine, so tell us about the six main characters and why Aaron saw Tai and Kari when he blacked out.

DigitalSoulreaper: I will tell you the first question, but I not the one to answer the second question.

Agumon: Who is going to tell me?

Jijimon: I'm going to tell you and Aaron later in the story.

DigitalSoulreaper: Aaron, Katie, Matt, Sam, Abby and, Christy are seven years old. They are in the top ten battlers in the country. Each one has a very important role in the future of this story.

Agumon: Can you at least tell the readers their digimon partners?

DigitalSoulreaper: Sure tell them you guys.

Aaron: Agumon.

Katie: Lunamon.

Abby: Seadramon.

Matt: Metal Greymon.

Sam: Metal Mamemon.

Christy: Dark Tyrannomon.

Agumon: Two ultimates, two champions and, two rookies.

DigitalSoulreaper: Pretty awesome team don't you think.

DigitalSoulreaper: Now…. lets see …. I know, Agumon gets the fireworks ready.

Agumon: We have fireworks?

DigitalSoulreaper: You know for the start of this fanfic. Don't you remember we bought it earlier today?

Agumon: Well where did you put them. Starts lifting boxes till he finds a metal box and sits on it

DigitalSoulreaper: Don't sit on that when Urahara brought this stuff over I think he said something about a remote and metal box. (Looks over and sees a black remote with a single red button). Fire in the hole! (Presses button).

Agumon: Hah it's a dud like you

DigitalSoulreaper: (Hears sizzling from metal box). Agumon get off the bo..

Agumon: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Gets propelled with fireworks and blasted into the stratosphere).

DigitalSoulreaper: Well I will post a new chapter when I have time or maybe when Agumon comes back down to earth. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Origins part 1

The Rise of a Dark Hero

Chapter: 2, Origins part 1

File City Ark

I do not own digimon except for the OCs

DigitalSoulreaper: ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz. Snores.

?: I'm firing meh lazer!

Blasts hits DigitalSoulreaper. Agumon comes through hole in the roof.

Agumon: Bastard you launched me into space.

DigitalSoulreaper: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Everything around him was destroyed, but he remained unharmed by the blast.

Agumon: You son of a ….. (Looks over to table and sees a letter addressed to him.

_DigitalSoulreaper: Agumon_

_If you are reading this then I have fallen asleep._

_I want you to do the story for today._

_There is a list for today._

_Tell them why I mentioned the camp in the first place_

_You are in the story today so get ready_

_I have the story plot ready so follow it_

_Don't forget to tell them what happened last time_

_Finally don't forget to tell them character profiles will be up soon_

Agumon: Sounds easy enough. (Looks at note again)

_P.S._

_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING ITS ABOUT TO BEGIN**__**!**_

Agumon: Crap I forgot.

Agumon leaves

DigitalSoulreaper: Opens eyes when he leaves. He forgot a few things on the list. Listen up people, Aaron and co. only need the supplies and that is why I wrote that. Second if you are confused about the DBKs don't worry the purpose will come in time like all great things (like the fifth part of the saga). Character profiles will be up when I have time like on the weekends and there will be three arks or more. Finally everybody just be patient this will be important for when we get deeper into the story. Now than time to review what happened last time.

Last time in chapter 1

Aaron was dragging Katie to their friend's battle.

Just as they sent out their digimon Aaron blacks out.

When he comes to he hears Tai and Kari Kamiya and when he regains his vision he is the Greymon battling Parrotmon.

When he and the Parrotmon were destroyed he returned to his own body and noticed the battle was over.

He and his friends went to the Star Rose field and talked about what happened to Aaron when he blacked out.

When they were leaving Aaron heard a voice tell him to go to the digital world. If he had looked back or stayed there for one more second he would've seen a portal open.

When the portal opened Aaron and his friends were halfway back to the city and out of the portal walked a Devidramon.

It snaked its head forward and sniffed the air. It let out a feral roar once it picked up the scent of future digidestined. It spread out its wings and propelled itself into the air. Flying over the city to locate them

(Katie's House.)

Everyone was talking about going camping in the woods for spring vacation. Well almost everybody. Aaron was trying to figure out what the voice was and why he was feeling dread suddenly.

"Aaron you okay" asked Katie. "Yeah I just can't feel happy right now" sighed Aaron. "Why not" asked Katie with a worried look. " I can't explain it but ever since we left the field I just been feeling very dreadful like something bad is about to happen" said Aaron while looking into Katie's eyes.

What Katie saw made her scared. The look in his eyes was filled with fear. An emotion he barely showed to them. She suddenly smirked at him, grabbed him, and threw him to the ground to wrestle till he gave up.

"Why are we with these guys everyday every hour of the day" asked Sam with a sigh. "Because we're friends and besides we all have our own reasons for hanging out with them or should I say Aaron" summarized Christy with a knowing smile.

"True" thought Abby. "We all had reasons for being for being around Aaron".

(Two years ago)

(The park)

A five year old Katie was walking down a path looking for her mother. "Hey you, little girl" sneered a voice. She turned around and froze in terror. Bind her were three older looking thugs.

"W… what d….do you want" she stuttered. One of them walked up to her and pinned her against a tree. "I don't have any money so leave me alone" she yelled in fear. Than we get some from your little mommy then brat or sell you to the highest bidder" he said as he smiled a terrifying grin.

She couldn't take it anymore. She kneed him in the groin and ran up a rusty old slide nearby. "You'll pay for that brat" he said. All three had gone to the slide and started to shake it making it wobble and creak and to make things worse the nuts and bolts fell out of it.

She was about to scream when she heard a voice. "Pick on someone who actually fights back, cowards" it said with authority behind it. She expected to see a cop, but when she opened her eyes a boy about her age with black hair stood there with a look of confidence on his face.

"What did you call us" the leader demanded.

"I called you cowards. C.O.W.A.R.D.S" the boy said with a mocking tone. "Would you care to repeat that" he growled. "I would, but it would be wasted on you cause you're going to leave her alone and walk away or **else**" the boy stated calmly, but putting an emphasis on else.

"Make us little boy" they sneered. "I was hoping you and your dumb friends would say that" the boy laughed. "Why you little!" he looked like he was going to kill that kid. "Run away!" she screamed. Everybody in the park just about heard it.

One of the goons charged at him. She closed my eyes fearing for the boy and me. "What?" one of them said. Her eyes opened and she stared in shock. The boy had thrown one over his shoulder sending him into a tree. He got back up and now all three were circling him. They charged and all hell broke loose around the boy. He grabbed two of them of smashed their heads together knocking them out easily.

But the leader was smarter and got into a defensive stance. The boy soon followed. "So you do have a brain in that thing you call a head" he said. The goon charged at him fists swinging all over the place, but the boy side stepped each blow. She had smiled and started to climb down. When she reached the ground she heard a scream and laughter. She turned around and stared in horror. The boy had a knife in his shoulder where the arm socket was. His left arm hung loosely and blood was streaming down it.

The thug smiled at him and put his hand on the boy's throat choking him. She tried to run but she couldn't leave him to die. She yelled and jumped on his back pulled as hard as she could on hair and he let go of the boy.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT" he roared as he threw her to the ground knocking the air out of her. "Hey, remember me" the boy said. The thug turned around on "hey" and got a nasty upper cut from the boy on "remember me".

"Katie" her mom shouted as she ran to her. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah he sa…" she started, but when she pointed to the boy he had disappeared from sight. "Come on let's get you home" she said.

The Next Day

Katie went back to the park to find the boy, but he was nowhere to be found. "Come on Katie, I'm meeting a friend over by the benches" she said as she grabbed her hand and pulled her along. Katie sighed. "she would never thank that boy for sa.." her thoughts were cut short as she saw the blacked hair boy waiting by a woman who she guessed was his mom.

"Hello Sarah" said the woman. "who is this now" she asked as she looked at Katie. "My daughter, Katie" said her mother. "Well then, Sarah, Katie, meet my son Aaron" she said introducing the black haired boy. He gave a small wave with his right hand, because his left was in a sling. "Why don't you two go play while we talk" said Aaron's mother. Katie took his hand and ran off.

(Present Day)

When Katie stopped having that flashback she had found out that she was on his stomach and Aaron wasn't paying any attention to her. "Aaron" she tried and failed. "Idiot, pay attention to me when I'm speaking to you"

She grabbed his nipples and twisted them very hard in opposite directions.

"Katie what are you doing t.. aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh stop it you never know if I need those someday" he gasped in pain. "Really" she asked innocently. "YES". "Too bad for you than" she said she twisted harder than before.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, you don't know what you're doing, you're an idiot" he finished. She let go and off him leaving him gasping for air. "You terrible little h…" he said, but had started to stare at the TV looking in shock and fear. "What are you looking at" she asked.

She looked at the TV and panicked at the sight of what was on it it's a… it's a…..

"Devidramon" Matt said in shock. In their DBKs the digimon were going nuts at the sight of the Devidramon.

To Be Continued…

DigitalSoulreaper: Sorry folks I'm ending part one here because I'm tired and I want to wake up early to play Skyrim.

DigitalSoulreaper: in my profile there is a poll for what this is called. Finally any questions just put it in a review and I will answer it at the beginning if the fanfic, the end of the fanfic, or in another fanfic. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Origins part 2

The Rise of a Dark Hero

Chapter 3: Origins part 2

File City Ark

I do not own digimon only the OCs

DigitalSoulreaper: No, no, no, no! Character on Skyrim got beheaded.

DigitalSoulreaper: Damn it all to #%&$! Sighs and plays again

A door opens and four people walk out of it.

Agumon: See he has been like this since he got the game.

Urahara: Is this the problem.

Agumon: Yes he does the intro and ending

Aaron Hero: I'm leaving.

He leaves.

Ichigo: Why don't you introduce it and end it till he's done?

Ichigo leaves.

Urahara: True, do his job till he is finished with the game.

He leaves and Agumon is alone with DigitalSoulreaper.

Agumon: Fine. If anyone still has questions just state them in a review and there is a poll on the homepage for Katie's digivice color, and you vote twice.

Agumon: Now than la…..

DigitalSoulreaper: Punches Agumon in face. What are you doing you are in the story today and part 3 of Origins.

Agumon: But.

DigitalSoulreaper: No, buts. You're in the story now get going before I behead you.

Agumon runs off.

DigitalSoulreaper: Now than.

Katie: Last Time, A Devidramon came out of the portal and flew into the city.

Aaron was trying to figure out what the voice he heard meant and why he was feeling a sense of dread.

Katie was remembering how she met Aaron and also twisting his nipples.

Finally they all saw the Devidramon on TV and the digimon in the DBKs were freaking out.

(In the DBKs)

"What is a digimon doing in the human world" angrily shouted Metal Greymon. "Calm down, yelling isn't going to get us anywhere" said Seadramon. "HA" laughed Metal Mamemon. "Him calm, like that would ever happen".

"What was that Metal Mamemon, I'm calm right now, you don't want me mad" warned Metal Greymon. "Yelling isn't going to get us anywhere right now" shouted Dark Tyrannomon. "Than what are we supposed to do than" growled Metal Greymon. "Well I think we should…." stuttered Dark Tyrannomon.

"If Agumon was here he would know what to do right now" sadly said Lunamon. Metal Greymon was about to shout something to Lunamon, but in the end he stopped and looked away sadly. "Been about six months since he left, right" asked Metal Mamemon. Lunamon nodded her head.

All five of them lowered their heads in respect for their missing friend. You and Lunamon were closer to him than us, because Lunamon was with him the most and you and he were both Agumon once" asked Seadramon. Both Lunamon and Metal Greymon nodded their heads.

"Anyway is there a way to help them" asked Dark Tyrannomon. "Only one way and that's how Agumon got out" answered Lunamon.

Flashback (In the DBKS)

Agumon was standing in front of a blue portal. He looked back one last time and was about to jump in when... "Wait Agumon" shouted a voice. When he turned around he saw a Moonmon, a Greymon, a Black Agumon, a Betamon and, a Tankmon.

"Where are you going" asked Moonmon. "Home, to the Digital World" said Agumon. "Digital World, what's that" asked a confused Betamon. "It's where we were born, it is our world" said Agumon.

'Why are you going there you're needed here with us with your partner" Black Agumon said trying to make him feel guilty. "All I am to him is a toy and nothing more" Agumon said while stepping closer to the portal.

"Where will you go in that world" asked Greymon.

"I will go to File City to help save the world from the mess I created" said Agumon and then he finally stepped into the portal too sad to even look back. But Agumon was wrong, Aaron treated him like a partner and was sad to see him gone.

End Flashback (In the DBKs)

"If Agumon got out of here then he should be able to help them" said Lunamon. "One problem, we don't know how to tell him about the Devidramon" said Seadramon. All five of them sighed.

(The town where the Devidramon is)

In the time the digimon were talking our six heroes voted about seeing the digimon. It was a 5-1 vote, Aaron lost saying if there was a giant monster in town you go away from it not towards it.

So they're now in town with a camera to take a picture of the digimon.

All five of them were nervous, while Aaron lying on his side on a bench looking bored. "You guys are idiots, the Devidramon is going to kill you guys for taking a picture of it" calmly said Aaron. "It's kind of funny, normally you do the stupid stuff" said Katie with a smirk. Everyone but Aaron laughed at the remark.

They laughed until they heard "Crimson Claw". A red blast headed towards Aaron, but he saw it coming. Aaron jumped off the bench, rolled forward and got into a fighting position. A roar was heard from above forcing them to the ground covering their ears.

When they looked up they saw the Devidramon. "You wanna fight ugly" yelled Aaron. A roar was his reply. With a yell he jumped towards the digimon, but fell on his face unconscious. Devidramon walked towards Aaron.

"Devidramon stay away from him" shouted a voice. When everyone turned their head toward the voice they were shocked to see another digimon. They started to panic until they realized that it was Aaron's DBK digimon Agumon.

To be continued…

Agumon: Man, its been a long time since we did this.

DigitalSoulreaper: Let me repeat what I said to you I have been busy because I want to pass 9th grade.

Agumon: And all the games you played

DigitalSoulreaper: Extreme writers block

Agumon: Shut up! You are so lazy

DigitalSoulreaper: I'm done here Prototype 2 here I come. Oh yeah I'll let the guest take care of you.

DigitalSoulreaper leaves.

Agumon: Don't forget to vote polls open til chapter 5 is up. Now then where is that guest I'll teach him a lesson.

Ten people in cloaks appear and start beating up Agumon.


	4. Chapter 4: Origins part 3

The Rise of a Dark Hero  
Chapter 4: Origins part 3  
File City Ark  
I do not own digimon only the OCs  
DigitalSoulreaper: You can't catch a break can you Agumon  
Agumon: Shut up, you planned that didn't you?  
DigitalSoulreaper: No, how could you blame me for that beating  
Agumon: This is your story so you knew they would do that  
DigitalSoulreaper: No, my imagination gets out of control sometimes  
Agumon: Do I look like an idiot to you  
DigitalSoulreaper: Yes, but that's beside the point you know I like to beat you up with my own two fists  
Agumon: Whatever, I finally get to show my amazing fighting skills  
DigitalSoulreaper: I've seen your skills and they're not good, looks like a fish out of water  
Agumon: I rock at fighting  
DigitalSoulreaper: Only if your meaning of fighting is falling on your butt, than yes you rock at fighting  
Agumon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'll show you I am the fighting king  
Agumon runs out of the room.  
DigitalSoulreaper: Anyway remember to keep voting in the poll and "A heart a day keeps Alex Mercer away". Time for the prologue!  
?: Last time- The digimon were yelling at each other about also had a flashback about Agumon leaving. Aaron tried to fight Devidramon, but landed flat on his face unconscious. Finally Agumon's long awaited appearance came (Even though it was it short). Now for the next chapter of The Rise of a Dark Hero

"Aaron wake you complete idiot" said ? with a hollow like tone. When Aaron opened his eyes he saw that he wasn't in town anymore he was in a meadow with a beach that had cool, white sand and clear blue water. It also had a tall tree in the center full of green leaves and midnight black leaves. The sky was blue with black clouds and instead of the sun there was a moon changing its phase every minute.

"This world's messed up, but feels like home" muttered Aaron while walking towards the beach and looking around. Aaron laid down on the sand looking up at the ever-changing moon. He felt at peace here, closing his eyes he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"So he was right you are here" said ? waking him. When he opened his eyes he saw an albino version of himself holding a katana to his forehead. Aaron closed his eyes for five seconds than flat out yelled scaring his duplicate back, afterwords Aaron quickly got up facing his duplicate. "Who are you" demanded Aaron. "I'm you dunderhead" he said with a smile.

Aaron was confused. "I'm not albino and I definitely don't wield a sword" replied Aaron. "Let me be more specific I represent your instincts and abilities, so in a way I am you" he said waving the sword around. "What do I call you than whitey" laughed Aaron. "Call me whitey and I will kill you" he yelled. "Fine how about Hon'nō or Nōryoku than" asked Aaron. "Why those ridicules names" he yelled. "They mean instinct and ability in Japanese" said Aaron. "You're an idiot" he screamed at Aaron. "That's all I got for right now take it or leave it" said Aaron walking toward the tree. "No way just call me Honyoku" said Honyoku.

"Fine, so where am I" asked Aaron. "Your world, this place is a representation of your soul" said Honyoku. "I don't get what you're saying, speak English you albino freak" said Aaron.

"If you keep insulting me I won't give you the power you'll need later" said Honyoku mockingly. "Then give me the power I need" demanded Aaron.

"No, you have to tell me do you really deserve it. After all the things you did in your gang. Now what was it called, Dragon Fire I think you named it. Aaron was shocked. How did he know about his old gang?

Flashback (Dragon Fire lair)

"How dare those fools try to invade our territory they have some nerve" said a thug. "They do realize they're fighting a hopeless battle, right Fire" asked a thug. "I don't know, they probably think they'll win" replied Fire". "What do you think boss" asked yet another thug.

They looked over at a single chair in the room currently occupied by a black haired boy with his left arm in a sling. "I don't care about what they're thinking just get rid of them by any means" Aaron said.  
After telling them this he got up and left." That fool, he's been on top too longtime for someone better someone like me" thought a thug.

On the way back to his house he thought of that girl again, the girl he saved from those thugs. "How could I have feelings for someone, I am a killer, people fear me people are smart to stay away from me. Everyone, but that girl knows this. She thinks I saved her because I wanted to, but I did it because of those thugs. At least that's what I tell myself, why is that girl always in my thoughts she is nothing more than an interference to me. So why do I feel this way about her" Aaron yelled. He sighed and leaned on the side of the alley. "She's annoying, but her friends are even more annoying. What were their names again? Let's see, Katie, Matt, Abby, Christy, and Sam. It's funny they warm my heart more than my gang ever did. I guess she did this to me, but whenever I try to hate them, I just see their smiles and words of kindness. Words that I don't deserve, words I only knew the meaning to not how it made other people feel, if they knew who I really was would they still accept me into our little group, how would my family take it, would my enemies make them suffer to hurt me"

"Maybe we would make you suffer by hurting them" said a voice behind him. When he turned around, a projectile hit him in the right shoulder stunning him. Then he was slammed up against the wall a hand over his mouth. He saw his attacker to be one of his thugs and struggled to get free. "But first I'll deal with you. I'll stab you leave you here and go after your family, and look here they come now and your little friends are with them" he used a hidden knife to cut Aaron right over his heart. He barely cut the skin, but it still hurt so much Aaron couldn't move. He started to move towards them knife in hand.

About halfway there Aaron could move again. He got up and ran towards him. Within two feet of him he leaped towards him and yelled, "LEAVE THEM ALONE". All of them turned around and horrified at what they saw. Aaron had a knife running though him. His arms limp, and his eyes distant and starting to cloud.  
The attacker lowered the blade and Aaron fell lifelessly and silently to the ground. Aaron's father was the first to react knocking out the attacker and taking the blade from him. "Call 911" he yelled.

One week later

Aaron was resting very comfortable in a hospitable bed. "Aaron" said Katie as she, Matt, Abby, Christy and Sam came into the room. "We don't why that guy tried to attack us, but thanks to you the police now have a reason to take out the Dragon Fire gang. While we can't repay you for what you did, we can at least give you this". She handed him a package and when he opened it he saw a DBK. A red one with a partner already in it. "Which one is it" he asked. "Sorry this was the only one left, hope you like it. He's an Agumon". She said. He closed his eyes and thought "I do deserve their words of kindness, they are my friends. They see the person deep down that I buried. They saved me from myself so I'll do anything to save and protect them.

Flashback End (Aaron's world)

"I do deserve that that power, because it is the only way to protect everyone who is important to me" said Aaron. Honyoku smiled at him. "You are right. Anything else and I wouldn't have given it to you" he said.

He held up his hand and a white orb appeared in his hand. The orb slowly floated from his hand to Aaron's chest. When it flew into his chest he felt powerful and he now saw everything better like going to high definition from regular definition. "Good luck, hope you win" he said. With that Honyoku disappeared and Aaron went back to the real world.

Pepper Breath and Crimson Claw broke the silence and got Aaron to focus on what was happening. His head was on Katie's lap and an Agu…. no his Agumon was fighting with Devidramon. When he tried to get up Katie pushed him down saying "You can't fight this thing". "Katie, Agumon can't do this alone. You know that" he calmly said. Aaron got up and walked to where Agumon was fighting.

"What are you doing take cover" screamed Agumon. "I can help, just watch" he said. He took out his DBK and raised his left hand feeling his new power collecting in it. "DBK, unlock mode". He put his left hand on the DBK and poured his power into it. A bright light blinded everyone except Aaron and Agumon.

Agumon was confused until he felt power flowing through him. When the light disappeared, Aaron was holding an oval device that was red and white with a screen on top and four buttons on bottom with a black colored grip. "Beware our power. You attacked innocent people and must pay the price Devidramon. Now Agumon digivole" said Aaron.

The light surrounded Agumon and grew bigger.

**"Agumon digivole to...GeoGreymon**".

A big dinosaur appeared out of the light saying "Now Devidramon face our wrath. Horn Impulse" said GeoGreymon. He charged at Devidramon hitting it torso, but the horns didn't hit. GeoGreymon launched Devidramon into the air and shouted "Mega Burst". The blast flew through the air hitting Devidramon in its chest killing it. Its data collected into a black chip and flew towards Aaron.

He caught with ease and inserted it into the digivice. "Data Purification". The data of Devidramon was purified and sent to the digital world. "Digital Restoration". The damage Devidramon caused was getting repaired. GeoGreymon turned back into Agumon.

"Aaron we need to talk" said Agumon. All seven of them went to the Star Rose Field to talk. "Aaron I want you to come to the digital world with me" said Agumon. "Hold up Agumon where ever Aaron goes we go" said Katie. To prove her point everyone nodded their heads. Agumon sighed. "OK, I saw this coming, so we're all going" he said. Agumon held out his hand and opened a portal. "Come on lets go".

Before they jumped in glowing chips appeared out of nowhere and one went in each of their pockets. "Let's go". They all jumped in and the portal closed. Ten people in black coats appeared out of nowhere. "Your plan to eliminate them failed horribly and now they're getting stronger". "I didn't know that Agumon could digivole". One held up his hand. "Enough we must prepare now". With that he disappeared and the rest followed his cue and disappeared as well.

To Be Continued…..  
Agumon: DigitalSoulreaper what's going to happen to us?  
DigitalSoulreaper: Don't know, but I'll update in 1-2 weeks and by summer vacation Katie will get her digivice.  
Agumon: Well that's better than waiting 5 months.  
DigitalSoulreaper: Because of the occasion I feel happy  
Agumon: What occasion.  
DigitalSoulreaper: this chapter is reaching 2000 words.  
Agumon: Next time- The search for the digidestine begins.  
DigitalSoulreaper: In case you're confused it's only Aaron and his friends.  
Agumon: Goodbye, don't forget to review


End file.
